Je suis à toi
by Drakky
Summary: Depuis la fin de la guerre Harry semble plongé dans une sorte de profonde mélancolie dont tout le monde ignore la cause. Jusqu'au jour où Malefoy va lui permettre de passer de pantin sans âme à marionnettiste ... RWHP


**Bonjour me voici avec un nouveau Ron/Harry !**

**Mais si vous pouvez le lire c'est uniquement grâce à trois personne que je tiens à remercier du fond du coeur pour leur soutien.**

**Grenadine **pour son soutien mental, **SeanConneraille **pour avoir veillé avec moi jusqu'à 5 heures du mat' et pour être elle-même tout simplement et enfin **Atsuna **pour avoir patiemment relu et corrigé toutes mes fautes d'inattention et incohérence et puis pour m'avoir inspiré. Sans elle, j'aurais tout abandonné.

Bon, ça c'est fait... ah oui, les avertissements :

1/ Aucun des persos ne m'appartient ils sont à la reine des épilogues ratés : JK Rowling et je me fais pas de tunes avec.

2/**Avertissement : Cette fic peut provoquer des écoulements de guimauve par les voies nasales du faut de son caractère profondément gnangnan (voir neuneu) malheureusement totalement assumé par l'auteure.**

Sur ce, ... ENJOY !

_**"**__******C'est le jeu, répliqua Ron. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices ! Je vais avancer et elle me prendra, ce qui te permettra de faire échec et mat, Harry."**_

___Harry Potter à l'école des sorcier, Chapitre 16._

**Appartement Ron et Hermione. Lundi, 18h30 :**

Harry posa sa veste sur le canapé rouge de Ron et Hermione. Celle-ci l'invita à s'y asseoir avec un grand sourire tandis que Ron arrivait en tenant un plateau chargé de petits gâteaux, de trois tasses et d'une grosse théière fumante. 

___- Chaud devant__  
_

___-Fais attention, Ron !_

Et le brun sentit une pointe contre son sternum alors que ses amis se souriaient avec complicité.

Depuis la fin de la Guerre, ils invitaient Harry à boire le thé au minimum deux fois par semaine. Il détestait ces visites... mais il en avait tellement besoin.

-___Ça va Harry __? _Hermione avait la sensation d'avoir répété cette question un bon milliard de fois au cours de ces derniers mois. 

_-____Oui, Hermy. Je vais bien. Comment ça se passe au ministère ? Tu as réussi à organiser ta manifestation pour la S.A.L.E. finalement ?_

Harry changeait encore de sujet, songea Ron. Comme d'habitude...Il se demanda si cette fois sa petite amie allait laisser couler. Oui, elle laissait toujours couler, se rappela-t-il, parce qu'elle pensait que Harry leur en parlerait quand il serait prêt.  
Hum... ou pas...

-___Cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance !_Hermione reposa sa tasse de thé avec fracas,_T____on état s'est beaucoup trop dégradé pour que je continue à fermer les yeux Harry ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Au début je croyais que c'était la fin de la guerre, mais cela fait presque un an et tu n'as toujours pas réagi ! Est-ce parce que Ginny t'a quitté ! Explique-nous !... s'il te plait._

Elle acheva tristement sa phrase, consciente que Harry, trop têtu, ne lui dirait rien. 

_-____Je t'assure. Tout va bien._S'entêta Harry d'une voix ferme, les yeux fixés sur sa tasse.

_-____Tu ne manges plus__._ Ron avait l'air désespéré_...____Tu ne dors presque plus. S'il n'y avait pas ta formation d'auror, tu ne sortirais pas de chez toi !_

_-____Bien sûr que non. Tu exagères Ron.__  
_

___-Tu es maigre à en faire peur ! Et ces cernes ! Je n'invente rien. Nous sommes tes amis Harry, parle-nous..._

Harry balbutia qu'il avait toujours été du genre petit et maigre, mais ses amis continuèrent. Ron et Hermione s'énervèrent, ils le supplièrent, lui ordonnèrent de leur faire confiance. Mais Harry ne céda pas. Finalement, devant son obstination, ils changèrent de sujet.

Harry les quitta deux heures plus tard. La nuit commençait à tomber quand il prit la direction du Square Grimmaurd. Une fois chez lui, il se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre. Là, il retira rapidement sa veste et ses chaussures avant de se jeter sur son lit pour s'y pelotonner. La tête posée sur son oreiller, il reconnut au dessous la forme rassurante du cadre qui protégeait la photo. _**Sa**_photo. Celle avec laquelle il avait dormi la nuit dernière, et celle d'avant... et toutes les nuits depuis plusieurs mois.

...

Lorsqu'il revint du hall d'entrée, après avoir raccompagné son meilleur ami à la porte, Ron tomba sur un spectacle assez étrange : Hermione était plongée dans un épais grimoire. Jusque là rien de bien surprenant, sauf que, en y regardant de plus près, il remarqua que les prunelles chocolat restaient obstinément fixées sur la même ligne.

Il s'installa doucement sur le canapé juste à côté de sa petite amie. 

_-____Tu penses à Harry … _chuchota-t-il.

Elle sursauta et finit par reposer le livre, devenu inutile, sur la table basse.

_-____J'ai peur Ron._Avoua-t-elle en plongeant dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis. ___J'ai peur que Harry fasse une bêtise._

___-Non ! Ne dis pas ça, Mione. Ne dis surtout pas ça ! Harry sait très bien que nous serons toujours là pour lui. Il traverse juste une mauvaise passe parce que Ginny l'a quitté, il va rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre et tout rentrera dans l'ordre..._

La jeune fille brune regarda droit devant elle, les sourcils froncés, une curieuse expression sur le visage et Ron retint son souffle. Cette expression... elle l'avait toujours quand elle savait, ou soupçonnait, quelque chose de pas très plaisant à entendre. 

_-____Ron... Cela fait 6 mois que Ginny l'a quitté et est partie en Roumanie sans rien nous dire. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, toi, que d'un seul coup elle se soit découvert une passion pour l'élevage de dragons le plus loin possible de Londres ? Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'elle refuse d'entendre parler de Harry ? Et surtout qu'elle refuse de nous dire pourquoi ?__  
_

___-Tu cherches trop loin, Mione ! Ils se seront disputés et elle aura eu envie de prendre l'air. Tu connais ma sœur; plus impulsive que ça, tu meurs!_

___-Tu ne comprends pas ! _S'emporta Hermione_. ____Ginny a l'air trop remontée contre Harry pour que ce soit une simple querelle amoureuse …_

___-Et alors, tu proposes quoi ?__ l_a coupa Ron.___Harry l'a trompée ?_

___-Je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas le genre de Harry. J'imagine qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus grave. Quelque chose de tellement honteux que Harry n'ose même pas nous en parler..._

La jeune fille s'arrêta un moment de parler, comme si le fait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle soupçonnait depuis des mois rendait cela plus vrai. Le silence flotta un moment dans l'appartement douillet qu'ils partageaient depuis un an maintenant, puis, une idée apparut, folle, inconcevable,...

___-Et si Harry,_commença Hermione,___...et si Harry n'aimait pas les filles ?_

…...

Harry prit avec douceur et déférence la photo dans ses mains.  
Comme toutes les photos sorcières, elle était mouvante. Elle avait été prise devant le terrain de quidditch, quand Harry était en 6ème année. Sa dernière année à Poudlard.  
Il était dans sa robe d'attrapeur de Gryffondor et, juste à côté de lui Ron portait sa robe de gardien de quidditch. Le garçon roux souriait et son bras était autour des épaules de Harry : ils avaient l'air si heureux, le vent ébouriffait leur cheveux et ils ne cessaient de rire, encore et encore...

___Ron …_

Ginny avait failli en devenir folle. C'est elle qui l'avait quitté quelques mois auparavant et il mentirait s'il disait que cela ne lui avait pas fait mal de la voir partir. Car, à la grande surprise de toute la famille Weasley, elle avait refusé catégoriquement de revoir Harry et s'était exilée en Roumanie pour suivre les traces de son grand frère, Charlie, dans le métier de dresseuse de dragons.

___Elle savait …_

Il s'était senti si mal ce jour là... si coupable... si sale. Juste un mot, un simple petit nom et son univers avait basculé. Elle avait tout de même accepté de ne rien dire à personne à propos de cela, mais elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir.  
Elle comprenait, malgré sa propre douleur, que Harry souffrait bien plus que quiconque et qu'il continuerait de souffrir jusqu'à la fin.

___Ron …_

Déjà, dès le début de leur histoire, elle plaisantait souvent à ce sujet : «_Pourquoi tu passes tout ton temps avec mon frère, Harry? Je vais finir par être jalouse !_» Elle riait ensuite. Puis les plaisanteries se sont transformés en reproches, les reproches en disputes... Et tout aurait pu continuer s'il n'y avait pas eu ce jour. Leur «presque» première fois. Quand, abandonné entre deux caresses, Harry avait gémit un nom. Mais pas celui qu'elle attendait...

___Ron, j'ai mal…._

Il passait des heures, allongé sur son lit à caresser du bout des doigts le verre froid. Il imaginait la douceur des cheveux de cuivre, le goût sucré de la peau diaphane et la dureté des muscles sous ses doigts. Il en oubliait de manger, de dormir, de sortir... il en oubliait de vivre.  
Il avait reçu une caisse de photos quelques jours après la Victoire de Poudlard, toutes les photos prises par le défunt Colin Crivey et que son frère avait tenu à donner à Harry. Et pour cause, ce n'étaient que des photos de Harry et, sur la plupart d'entre elles il était accompagné de Ron.

_Son ami. Son seul et unique ami, son premier ami._

C'est quand il avait compris que Ron allait passer sa vie avec Hermione, dans leur appartement au chemin de traverse, que Harry avait pris conscience de ses sentiments. Ron allait avoir une vie avec un boulot, une femme, des enfants... et pas de place pour lui. Il serait sans doute le témoin à son mariage, le parrain de ses enfants,... Mais ce n'était pas assez.

___Et il mourait...lentement...inexorablement...fatalement._

Il ne se souvenait même plus de quand datait son vrai dernier repas, ou sa dernière nuit complète. Quand ils le voyaient, ses amis le forçaient à manger quelques bouchées ou dormir quelques heures. Juste de quoi survivre.

___Il en était malade._

_____Malade d'amour..._

Il ne l'avait bien sûr dit à personne, il n'osait imaginer la réaction des gens quand ils apprendraient que Harry Potter était fou d'amour pour Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami. Et surtout, il n'osait imaginer la réaction de Ron... et Hermione. Il avait même du mal à regarder la jeune fille dans les yeux.  
Alors il gardait ça pour lui. Et il mourait.

**Square Grimmaurd. Dimanche, 7h30 :**

Blotti au creux de son lit, Harry tentait de dormir un peu. Il avait passé la semaine comme un automate. Il lui semblait que son corps réagissait tout seul : il riait aux blagues des autres apprentis-auror, il venait voir Ron à la boutique du chemin de traverse, mais à l'intérieur une plaie béante s'étendait en lieu et place de son cœur.

Un vide immense.

Ron... il se le répétait avec tendresse à longueur de journée. Quand la douleur devenait trop forte, il imaginait les bras de son meilleur ami autour de son corps, son rire contre l'oreille.

_Et il en mourait..._

Quelques coups frappés à sa fenêtre le tirèrent de sa torpeur. Une immense chouette appartenant au Département des Aurors le regardait de ses grands yeux ambrés. Aussitôt qu'il eût décroché le mot de sa patte, elle prit son envol et disparut dans le Londres encore sombre et embrumé à cette heure matinale.  
Le mot n'était pas long.

___**RDV Allée des Embrumes, tout de suite. Affaire à régler sur ce que tu sais.**__**  
**____**L. Bryatt**_

Tous les élèves auror possédaient un tuteur, un auror expérimenté chargé de leur apprendre les "ficelles du métier". Le tuteur de Harry, Lloyd Bryatt, était un vieil auror d'une cinquantaine d'années, aussi revêche que cassant et qui, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres aurors, ne considérait pas Harry comme un héros. En fait, de par son caractère il lui rappelait un peu Snape. C'est d'ailleurs sans doute pour cela que Harry le respectait beaucoup.

«___Affaire à régler sur ce que tu sais_» … oui, Harry savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, ils essayaient d'obtenir un mandat du Magenmagot afin de pouvoir fouiller une boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes. Ouverte juste après la fermeture de Barjow et Beurk suite à la défaite de Voldemort, cette boutique -dont le propriétaire n'était autre que Draco Malefoy- se spécialisait dans la vente d'artefacts magiques très rares venus du monde entier, et on les soupçonnait d'être pour la plupart des objets de magie noire.

En pestant, Harry enfila le premier jean qui lui tomba sous la main ainsi qu'un pull et sa cape violette, symbole de son appartenance à la Brigade des Aurors. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, il s'engouffrait, à la suite de l'auror Bryatt, dans «_L'Antichambre des Secrets»_.

Tsss... c'était tout à fait le genre de Malefoy, ce type de nom provocateur !

La faible lumière du matin qui filtrait à travers les longues et fines fenêtres était encore un peu plus atténuée par de lourdes tentures noires. Le sol, un parquet sombre et luisant, était couvert d'une fine brume provenant d'une petite porte sur le côté. Un comptoir de pierres grises se trouvait juste en face de l'entrée. Derrière celui-ci, des dizaines d'étagères supportaient un immense bric-à-brac : de grosses bagues, des portraits dans des cadres d'or, des bouteilles remplies de mixtures étrangement fluorescentes, des plumes, des poupées de cire,...

___-Je peux vous aider ?_

La voix grave et basse provoqua un frisson de dégout chez Harry : il avait immédiatement reconnu Gregory Goyle, un ancien serpentard. Le jeune homme, était toujours aussi massif et antipathique. Ses yeux se posèrent un moment sur Harry, sa mâchoire se contracta brutalement, puis finalement il se tourna vers l'auror Bryatt qui avait sorti de la poche intérieure de sa cape le mandat de perquisition. Un moment plus tard, Draco Malefoy apparut, il adressa un simple signe de la tête à Harry puis écouta d'un air glacé l'auror lui lire le mandat. Cela fini, il écarta largement les bras avec un air amusé :

___-Faites ce que vous avez à faire messieurs, je n'ai rien à cacher !_

Et deux heures plus tard, Harry devait avouer qu'en effet, il n'avait rien à cacher. Les artefacts vendus par Malefoy provenaient du monde entier et semblaient pour la plupart inoffensifs. Il y avait des potions africaines de Podouce, des miroirs parlants **dithyrambiques**, des biscuits chinois au **gingembre **avec des effets aphrodisiaques, bref, rien de bien méchants, …

Malfoy avait sans doute un passage caché où il entreposait tout ce qui n'était pas légal, pour des clients adeptes de magie noire, songea Harry, mais il ne réussit pas à le trouver.

Le jeune homme brun devait avouer qu'il n'était pas totalement concentré sur sa tâche. D'ailleurs il n'était jamais vraiment totalement concentré sur autre chose que la douleur diffuse dans le creux de son ventre : Ron lui manquait...

C'était toujours ainsi, il avait toujours ce besoin irrépressible de voir son meilleur ami. Quand Hermione était là, il faisait très attention à ne jamais le regarder, quitte à paraître froid et indifférent. Hermione était intelligente et intuitive, s'il ne s'était pas aussi bien contrôlé durant les derniers mois elle aurait sans doute deviné la raison de sa tristesse. Mais Harry n'avait jamais su se contrôler totalement. Aussi, quand le soir il rejoignait Ron à la Boutique de Farces et Attrapes dans laquelle il travaillait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Ron ne s'apercevait de rien, il en était sûr. Son meilleur ami ne saurait sans doute jamais à quel point le cœur de Harry s'emballait quand il lui souriait, il ne saurait sans doute jamais à quel point sa respiration s'accélérait quand leurs mains se frôlaient involontairement. Il n'aurait probablement jamais connaissance de la douce chaleur qui naissait dans le ventre de Harry dès qu'il prononçait son nom. Il ne saurait jamais à quel point il rendait Harry heureux par sa simple présence...

Draco Malefoy prit un air contrit qui ne trompait personne en les raccompagnant vers la sortie, il se permit même un petit clin d'œil amusé vers Harry qui fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.  
L'auror Bryatt -qui avait l'air franchement agacé par leur échec- l'autorisa à retourner chez lui, il n'était pas censé travailler aujourd'hui. Harry reprit donc le chemin de sa maison tout en songeant que ce soir, le traditionnel repas au Terrier avait lieu et qu'il avait tout intérêt à y être s'il ne voulait pas que Molly Weasley l'étripe... cela faisait déjà trois fois qu'il n'y allait pas, dans sa pitoyable tentative d'éviter le plus possible la famille Weasley.

Il passa la journée chez lui à essayer de dormir quelques heures, avant d'enfiler un jogging pour courir un peu dans le parc d'en face afin de se vider la tête. Après une courte douche, il prit avec un mélange de joie et d'appréhension le chemin du Terrier.  
Mrs Weasley l'accueillit avec un grand câlin qui lui brisa le cœur tant il se sentait coupable. Elle ne lui posa pas de question, ne lui demanda aucune explication, elle se contenta de le conduire doucement vers la chaise qui lui était attribuée depuis qu'il avait 12 ans. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les Weasley (sauf Charlie et Ginny) étaient enfin là et le repas put commencer.

Des rires s'échappaient de la salle à manger, des exclamations indignées, des grognements moqueurs, des mains tendaient des plats, des couverts s'entrechoquaient joyeusement,... bref, un repas comme les autres au Terrier. Chacun racontait sa semaine, entre fou-rires et agacement. Bientôt Harry commença à se laisser gagner par la bonne humeur ambiante. C'était si facile de se sentir à sa place ici, il ne savait pas ce qu'était une famille pourtant, être près de Ron et sa famille lui donnait l'impression qu'il en avait enfin une.  
Ron et Hermione étaient assis en bout de table, ils avaient serré Harry dans leurs bras dès son arrivée et maintenant ils ne parlaient ni ne mangeaient, se regardant droit dans les yeux, comme si ils étaient les seuls au monde. Harry sentit une pointe lui traverser la poitrine, il avait envie de vomir tant la douleur revenue dans son ventre était forte... Il inspira lentement, essayant de garder son calme.  
Soudain Ron se leva et agita les bras pour essayer d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

_-____Hermione et moi avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !_Commença-t-il avec un grand sourire. Harry serra douloureusement sa fourchette dans sa main. A côté de lui, Mrs Weasley avait poussé un petit cri de joie, des larmes commençaient déjà à apparaître aux coins de ses yeux. ___Tu leur montres, Mione ?_

La jeune fille se leva, plus radieuse que jamais, et agita devant elle sa main gauche. Un anneau doré brillait à son annulaire.

___-Ron et moi allons nous marier ! _Annonça-t-elle finalement sous les applaudissements des membres de la famille.

Harry était livide, complètement sonné, il ne se serait pas sentit plus mal si Hermione lui avait mis un coup de pied dans le ventre. Quelque chose dans le coin de sa tête lui dit qu'il ferait mieux d'avoir l'air heureux ou tout le monde allait le remarquer et lui demander des explications.

Mais il ne parvenait plus à faire semblant.___Souris, souris où ils vont savoir__._ Son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine. ___Souris, Hermione va deviner..._Son ventre était déchiré par l'évidence : il n'existait plus pour Ron. ___Elle va te haïr__._ Quelqu'un l'attrapa par l'épaule avant de le secouer. ___Ils vont tous te haïr._

_-____Harry ! Harry ! Tu pleure Harry !_

Il prit alors conscience de Percy qui lui faisait face, l'inquiétude creusait un pli sur son front, il sentit bientôt le poids du regard de toute la famille Weasley. On le dévisageait, étonné.

Alors brutalement la panique prit possession de lui, sa respiration s'accéléra et il suivit sa première pulsion : il se leva et quitta rapidement la maison. Une fois dehors, il transplana sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il prit bientôt conscience d'une surface dure sous ses pieds et l'air frais le fit frissonner. Bientôt ce furent des sanglots qui secouèrent tout son corps alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol sans même avoir conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Au bout d'un moment, il lui semblait qu'il n'avait même plus assez de larmes et il se trouva pathétique à pleurer ainsi. Il ne faisait que pleurer depuis trois mois.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris plus tôt que Ron ne serait _JAMAIS_ à lui !

Il y avait toujours eu un espoir au fond de lui, une petite chance pour qu'un jour Ron abandonne Hermione, pour qu'il vienne habiter chez lui et qu'ils soient tout les deux enfin réunis. Bien sûr, Ron ne le considérerait que comme un ami mais ce serait déjà pas mal car Harry l'aurait pour lui tout seul ! Tous les jours il l'aurait contemplé de tout son soûl : ses yeux, son sourire, sa façon de marcher, de parler, de rire. Juste pour lui.

C'en était assez ! Il ne pouvait plus, ne voulait plus vivre comme ça. Il ne connaissait que cela depuis sa naissance : la solitude et la douleur. 

Est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment appeler ça une vie !  
Il survivait chaque jour, se débattant pour sortir la tête de l'eau …

_Et si pour une fois il laissait juste tomber !_

Cette solution lui parut si simple et si facile qu'il s'étonna de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

___Je dois mourir__, _se répéta-t-il doucement, goûtant du bout des lèvres la sonorité de cette affirmation, ce besoin. La phrase résonnait étrangement autour de lui, aussi il leva la tête et regarda où il avait atterri.

Tout autour de lui, une maison en ruine. Il se retourna et son regard se posa sur un vieux portail de fer forgé, plus loin une plaque de marbre comme dans les cimetières, et encore un peu plus loin une douzaine d'habitations formant un petit village perdu dans la campagne anglaise.

Il était revenu à Godric's Hollow.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Sa décision était prise. Il se leva, les jambes tremblantes et transplana dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Le froid s'infiltra sous sa cape, le glaçant jusqu'aux os. Après avoir rabattu la capuche de sa cape sur son visage il traversa rapidement l'allée plongée dans le noir le plus profond. Il lui semblait voir du coin de l'œil se mouvoir dans les ombres des silhouettes dont le murmure incessant le fit frissonner.

Mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Alors il retira sa capuche d'un geste vif dévoilant des lunettes rondes facilement reconnaissables et sa célèbre cicatrice, les murmures s'estompèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, et les ombres s'évanouirent une à une. Aucun n'était assez fou pour affronter Harry Potter en pleine possession de ses moyens, même sur son propre terrain.

Bientôt il arriva là où l'avait conduit son intuition : "l'Antichambre des Secrets", il avait la sensation que Malefoy pourrait lui venir en aide. Il frappa plusieurs fois à la lourde porte de bois et une petite ouverture apparut au niveau des yeux révélant deux iris d'un bleu glacial qui le jaugèrent un moment avant de disparaître. Le cliquetis de la serrure résonna alors dans l'allée, brisant le silence de mort qui y régnait et Draco Malefoy lui fit face, aussi droit et fier qu'à Poudlard, son habituel sourire agaçant sur son visage indolent.

_-____Allons Potter. _Susurra-t-il, perfide. ___La Brigade des Aurors est-elle tombée si bas qu'elle m'envoie son meilleur élément me supplier de me rendre en pleine nuit ? Car tu es bien là pour me demander quelque chose j'imagine…_

___-Je ne suis pas le meilleur élément de la Brigade... d'ailleurs ce n'est pas elle qui m'envoie__. Harry_ fit un pas pour s'approcher de Malefoy. ___Mais j'ai, en effet, quelque chose à te demander. Pouvons-nous en discuter à l'intérieur ?_

Le garçon blond haussa un sourcil, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans les ténèbres de la rue avant de s'effacer pour laisser passer son invité surprise.

Malefoy l'entraina dans l'arrière boutique que Harry avait déjà fouillée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il savait donc que la pièce, plutôt grande, était divisée en deux parties, une moitié était emplie de cartons, sculptures et tableaux qui s'empilaient dans un inquiétant bric-à-brac. L'autre moitié constituait un «espace repos» avec deux canapés de cuir noir, une cheminée, une élégante table basse et sur le mur en face s'étendait un immense tableau représentant un château abandonné au sommet d'une haute montagne.

___-Qui te dis que c'est vraiment moi ?_Interrogea finalement Harry en s'installant sur le canapé. ___J'aurais pu prendre du polynectar._

___-Hé bien j'ai immédiatement pensé que seul le véritable Harry Potter aurait été assez stupide_(Harry grogna) ___et chanceux pour pouvoir traverser l'allée des Embrumes -en pleine nuit qui plus est- sans rencontrer le moindre problème. Du thé peut-être ? _Proposa aimablement l'ancien serpentard avant se raviser, ___Hum... à cette heure c'est plutôt du Whisky-pur-feu qu'il nous faudrait__._

Il tapota gentiment la table basse de sa baguette et deux verres apparurent ainsi qu'une bouteille d'alcool. Il se servit avec des gestes d'habitué avant de s'assoir à son tour.

___-Je voudrais du poison._Lança soudainement Harry.

Le blond eut un sourire amusé.

___-Voyons Potter _-Il lui tendit un verre-___tu sais bien qu'il est parfaitement interdit par la loi d'en vendre._

___-Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir. Je ne travaille plus à la Brigade des aurors, bien qu'ils ne le sachent pas encore. En fait, pour être franc, demain je ne serai même plus là pour dire qui m'a vendu le poison._

___-Donc... Tu comptes empoisonner quelqu'un et t'enfuir ! _S'amusa Malefoy. Le regard de Harry se fit plus vague et lointain. Alors l'ancien serpentard comprit. Il devint livide et sa main se crispa sur son verre.

___-Potter …__,_souffla-t-il,___non …_

___-Je ne te demande pas ton avis Malefoy. Si tu ne peux rien pour moi, dis le moi tout de suite et je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre. Je pensais que __**toi**____tu ne poserais pas de question..._  
Harry fit mine de se lever mais Malefoy se leva à son tour.

_-____Suis-moi. _Le coupa-t-il de sa voix traînante. ___J'ai ce qu'il te faut._

Harry retint un soupir de soulagement ; il se voyait mal chercher quelqu'un d'autre …  
Le sorcier blond, s'approcha du tableau, il effleura de sa baguette une fenêtre à droite du château et, en se penchant, il susurra un «___ouvre toi_» aigu en fourchelang. 

Le tableau bascula alors, révélant un étroit corridor qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Harry s'y engagea à la suite de Malefoy. Après une quinzaine de pas, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce voutée, très largement éclairée par des torches sur les murs mais aussi, et surtout, par la demi douzaine de chaudrons qui bouillaient tranquillement en émettant d'étranges lueurs verdâtres, dorées ou du blanc le plus pur. Harry observa avec dégoût les mélanges tandis que l'odeur si caractéristique des potions emplissait son nez, le renvoyant des années en arrière dans un cachot humide et sombre...

_-____Venin de Manticore_, annonça simplement Malefoy en attrapant une petite fiole soigneusement rangée sur une étagère avec d'autres ingrédients de potion. ___Le plus puissant poison à ce jour. Une gorgée devrait suffire._

Harry prit dans sa main le flacon, rempli d'un liquide ambré tournoyant paresseusement. Il le fourra alors dans la poche de son blouson, un peu surpris par la facilité. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude que chaque chose qu'il entreprenait soit incroyablement complexe.

-___Et bien …__,_ commença le sorcier brun. ___Je te remercie, Malefoy__._

___-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

Harry regarda pendant un long moment le garçon au visage pointu qui lui faisait face, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'annonce de sa mort prochaine le plongerait dans un autre état que la joie. Au contraire, Draco Malefoy était juste... choqué.

_-____Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde Malefoy__._ Harry lui tourna le dos et prit le chemin de la sortie.

___-Tu vas donc mourir en emportant ton secret ? Allons Potter, ce sera entre toi et moi. _Malefoy avait perdu son air étonné. Sous son masque de froideur, seul ses yeux plissés témoignaient du tumulte régnant dans son esprit. ___Depuis 6 mois déjà tous les magazines sorciers disent que tu es en pleine dépression. Plein de rumeurs courent à ton sujet..._

_-____Oh ? _Harry s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'écouter les rumeurs à son sujet pourtant le ton de Malefoy l'avait intrigué. ___Quel genre de rumeurs ?_

___-Et bien … on dit que c'est parce que Weasley fille t'a quitté, mais moi je sais que non. _(Harry se contenta de planter son regard dans celui de Malefoy)_.____.. d'autres disent que c'est parce que tu es amoureux de Granger, la copine de ton meilleur ami … Mais ça aussi nous savons tout les deux que c'est faux. N'est-ce pas Potter ?_

Harry se contenta de grogner, il n'avait aucune envie de répondre au sorcier blond.

___-Donc j'avoue que je me suis interrogé pendant longtemps, très longtemps. Plusieurs mois en fait__, _reprit le serpentard de sa voix traînante et doucereuse, ___et il y avait une seule chose dont j'étais sûr : tu étais amoureux. C'était évident que seul l'amour pouvait plonger le grand Harry Potter dans cet état. Mais de qui ? J'y ai réfléchi attentivement et ..._

_-____Tu ne sais rien de moi Malefoy. _Soupira Harry d'une voix fatiguée,___alors laisse tomber tes hypothèses vaseuses._

Il se fraya un chemin entre les chaudrons, mais la voix de Draco Malefoy lui parvenait toujours, aussi agaçante qu'à Poudlard.

_-… ____je suis arrivé à la conclusion que cela devait être quelqu'un «d'interdit», quelqu'un qui ne t'aimerait jamais en retour. .._(Harry donna un coup de pied à un sac contenant des yeux de scarabées qui lui barrait la route)_.____..un amour si tordu que tu préférerais mourir plutôt que de l'avouer. Un amour totalement défendu pour une personne proche de toi. Dont la présence te blesse____autant qu'elle te fait du bien. Cette personne, c'est ..._(Harry venait enfin d'attendre le corridor qui menait à la boutique, la voix se fit plus forte, plus insistante)___...c'est Ron Weasley n'est-ce pas ?_

Alors Harry se figea puis il se tourna lentement vers Malefoy.

___-Tu … tu ne peux pas comprendre… _Le sorcier brun prit une brusque inspiration. Il n'avait jamais pu parler de ça.

___-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que je ne peux pas comprendre ? Que le grand Harry Potter soit devenu lâche ? Ou qu'il est juste vexé à mort parce que pour une fois, il n'aura jamais ce qu'il veut ?_Le rire mesquin et glacial résonna dans toute la pièce.

___-TAIS TOI !_Harry venait de hurler. Il sentit ses mains trembler, tandis que les émotions bouillaient à l'intérieur de lui, elles voulaient sortir, exploser enfin. Juste une fois. ___Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de devoir se contrôler tout le temps parce que ce qu'on à l'intérieur est si moche, si tordu que cela ferait fuir tous les gens qu'on aime ? De se sentir comme une coquille vide, un pathétique pantin. De souffrir chaque seconde de sa misérable vie parce que la seule chose qui nous rendra jamais heureux ne nous appartient pas..._sa voix se brisa dans un souffle et il baissa la tête.___Je suis fatigué de cela..._

___-Oh que oui Potter je sais ce que c'est... __L_a voix de Malefoy était devenue soudainement basse, il avait le regard vague et sa main tripotait machinalement la chevalière à son annulaire. ___Et si…. _reprit-il doucement. ___Et si j'avais une solution pour toi ?_

___-Comment ça ? _Harry serra un peu plus fort la fiole de poison dans sa main.

___-Je veux dire … et si jamais je te permettais de «reprendre le contrôle» ? Tu n'as toujours été qu'une __****__marionnette____.____De tes moldus, de Dumbledore et maintenant de ce que tu ressens. Moi, je pourrais te donner quelque chose qui te permettra de tout reprendre en main. Tu pourrais avoir ton Weasley pour toi tout seul ! Donne moi juste quelques heures. Demain, midi. _Il passa soudainement sa main dans ses cheveux pâle, le regard fiévreux comme si son esprit était déjà loin. ___Juste le temps de réunir les ingrédients ... Oui, demain midi, c'est parfait !_

Harry eut un léger doute : devait-il faire confiance à Malefoy ? Au point où il en était, quelques heures de plus ne changeraient rien. Mais, ce qui l'intriguait le plus…

___-Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?_

Draco Malefoy eût alors un étrange sourire puis il haussa les épaules et se contenta de lui dire que ses motivations ne regardaient que lui.

Bientôt il invita Harry à s'installer dans sa propre chambre juste au-dessus de la boutique afin de se reposer pour les quelques heures de nuit qu'il restait encore. Lui avait des choses à faire.

Harry n'avait aucune envie de refuser. Il se sentait encore plus las et mélancolique que les jours précédents. La chambre était étonnamment petite et sommaire : un lit simple, un bureau avec une chaise et une large armoire de bois sombre. Le sorcier brun se jeta sur le lit et il s'endormit encore tout habillé.

******Chez Draco Malefoy. Mardi, 11h47:**

Harry émergeait lentement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi... Il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait pendant 5 bonnes minutes avant que les derniers événements de la veille lui reviennent en mémoire. Tiens ? Malefoy n'avait pas profité de son sommeil pour le vendre à un marchand d'esclaves ou pour lui couvrir le visage de peinture perpétuelle...

Alors il était vraiment sincère quand il disait vouloir l'aider ?

Harry se leva, encore groggy, et il descendit rapidement les marches qui menaient de l'appartement à la boutique. Gregory Goyle, les bras chargés de cartons, lui jeta un regard inexpressif quand il traversa l'arrière-boutique pour se planter devant le tableau.

Après avoir tapoté la fenêtre à l'extrême droite du château et sifflé «_ouvre toi_», il s'engagea dans le corridor et arriva dans la pièce voutée. Une entêtante odeur de plantes séchées et de sang frais le fit plisser du nez un moment. Il vit alors Draco Malefoy, penché sur un chaudron, complètement en sueur, marmonnant des incantations en agitant sa baguette dans de grandes arabesques gracieuses.  
En s'approchant Harry vit que le chaudron contenait une mixture frémissante d'un rouge profond.

___-T'as fait ça toute la nuit ? _Demanda t-il en examinant un bocal rempli d'une poudre verte et brillante sur une table.

___-Ne touche pas à ma poudre de boa cornelune __****__bicéphale____!_Le rabroua Malefoy sans même lever les yeux vers lui. Il agita sa baguette et le feu sous le chaudron diminua d'intensité. ___Tu arrives juste à temps. Il est presque prêt._

_-Qu'est ce qui est presque prêt ? _Harry regardait maintenant le chaudron avec intérêt.

_-____Ce qui pourrait m'envoyer à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de ma vie si les aurors étaient au courant__._ Il prit soudainement une longue inspiration. _J____e vais avoir besoin d'un dernier ingrédient …_Son regard se fit plus grave et Harry songea vaguement qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite. ___Je voudrais ton sang._

___-Quoi !_

___-Il m'en faudrait pas mal donc donne moi ton bras. Allez Potter ! _S'impatienta le sorcier blond en le voyant hésiter. ___Tu m'a promis de me laisser tout tenter avant midi ! Et il est_(il regarda la montre à gousset dans la poche intérieure de sa robe) ___11h58 !_

Harry finit par soulever la manche de son pull et il positionna son bras au dessus du chaudron. D'un simple «_diffindo_» Malefoy traça une large entaille sur l'avant-bras du sorcier brun.

Après que le dernier ingrédient eût été ajouté, Draco mélangea précautionneusement la potion à l'aide une cuillère en argent. Harry quant à lui s'était assis à même le sol une main plaquée sur l'entaille de son bras pour arrêter le saignement.

-___Il est plus de midi maintenant Malefoy ! Et en plus j'ai f..._

_-____ÇA Y EST !_L'air de pure extase qu'arborait l'ancien serpentard incita Harry à se lever pour se pencher vers le chaudron à son tour. D'énormes bulles dorées éclataient à la surface pour se transformer en étincelles multicolores.

___-Sors ta baguette, Potter !_(Harry obéit en grognant) ___et maintenant tu vas jeter un sortilège d'attraction sur la potion. Fais moi confiance ! Et puis, tu n'as plus rien à perdre non ?_

Harry hocha vaguement les épaule et se racla la gorge, il finit par pointer sa baguette sur le chaudron :

___ACCIO !_

Les bulles se firent encore plus épaisses, une fine brume s'échappait en volutes quand, soudain, quelque chose sortit de la potion et vient se poser dans le creux de sa main. C'était un élégant médaillon doré relié à une chaine en or dont le centre, une pierre ovale d'un rouge soutenu, brillait d'une lueur presque surnaturelle.

___-C'est joli,_commenta ironiquement Harry, ___un peu trop féminin mais ça passe... ça sert à quoi au juste ?_

_-____Par merlin, Potter ! Ce médaillon va te permettre de mettre Weasley à tes pieds. Grâce à lui, tu ne sera plus un pantin; c'est Weasley qui sera ta __****__marionnette____..._  
___-Quoi ? _Harry regarda avec dégout le médaillon ensorcelé. ___De la magie noire, j'aurais dû m'en douter... ça fonctionne comme un Sortilège de l'Imperium, non ! Je refuse d'utiliser ça sur Ron ! Reprends le ! Je n'en veux pas !_

___-Potter ! Je suis en train de te dire que Weasley sera à toi, à tout jamais. Qu'il t'appartiendra enfin ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?_

___-Non, je … _Harry essaya tant bien que mal de se souvenir de ce qu'il voulait. _Je____ ne veux pas l'obliger à faire quoique ce soit...je,_sa voix se faisait moins assurée_,____ je veux juste qu'il …_

___-Arrête tes bons sentiments Potter ! Et garde ce foutu médaillon. Juste une fois bordel ! Essaie le juste une seule fois,_reprit le sorcier blond d'une voix plus basse. ___Tu ne veux pas ça ? Avoir ton Weasley juste une dernière fois... Ensuite j'arrêterai de te retenir. Tu pourras... «partir» si tu le souhaites._

Harry regarda le médaillon en silence. Les mots tournaient dans sa tête «_à toi, à tout jamais_»; «_Juste une fois .._» … Juste à lui.

Alors Harry fourra le médaillon dans sa poche.

___-Explique moi juste comment ça marche !_

******Chemin de traverse. Lundi, 20:03 :**

Harry regarda anxieusement une famille passer rapidement devant sa ruelle.

Quelle chance que le magasin de Farces et Attrapes géré par Ron soit bordée par cette petite ruelle en cul-de-sac !

Il s'y était caché depuis près d'une heure maintenant, observant les clients puis les vendeurs partir un à un jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Ron dans la boutique. D'ailleurs il n'allait pas tarder à sortir... La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps entrainant une chute de température et donc le dépeuplement de la rue habituellement animée.

C'était parfait, songea Harry. Absolument parfait.

Soufflant dans ses mains gelées il se re-récita mentalement les indications de Malefoy.

___Le médaillon à été fabriqué à partir du sang de Weasley (me demande pas comment je l'ai obtenu) et du tien, il ne fonctionne donc qu'entre vous deux. Il te suffit de dire ce que tu veux qu'il fasse et il le fera aussitôt, tu peux hurler ou murmurer ça marchera quand même. Tant que tu porteras le médaillon autour de ton cou il t'obéira, l'enlever annulera les effets. Si par exemple tu lui ordonnes d'oublier tout ce vous avez fait, il pourra quand même s'en souvenir si tu enlèves le bijou. T'as tout compris ?_

Une tignasse rousse émergea bientôt du magasin coloré. Harry sortit le médaillon de sa poche et il le passa autour de son cou. Il respira profondément en suivant des yeux la silhouette si familière qui venait de fermer à clé la porte de la boutique.

___-Arrête-toi !_

Harry observa avec étonnement Ron arrêter tout mouvement, les yeux dans le vague. Par Merlin, ça marchait vraiment...

___-Viens vers moi !_

Quand il fut en face de lui, Harry passa une main devant les yeux du roux. Aucune réaction. Les yeux bleus étaient toujours vagues, comme dans un rêve profond.

_-____Lève la main droite ! Tourne sur toi même !_

Pendant quelques minutes, Harry fit subir à Ron toutes sortes de tests pour vérifier l'efficacité du médaillon et il devait avouer que le bijou ensorcelé fonctionnait très bien.

Alors il se planta devant son meilleur ami et se jeta dans ses bras, il n'osait pas croire en la chance qu'il avait.

Ron était enfin à lui !

******Appartement Ron et Hermione. Lundi, 22:35 :**

Hermione sursauta en entendant le cliquetis de la serrure mais un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand elle vit Ron sur le pas de la porte qui retirait sa veste. Son regard était étrange mais elle ne s'y attarda pas, elle avait d'autres soucis en tête.

_-____Ça va Mione ?_Demanda-t-il doucement en s'installant sur le canapé à ses côtés.

___-Oui, oui je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs ! _Se justifia-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. J_'ai.. j'ai passé la journée à le chercher dans tout Londres. ____J'ai demandé à ses collègues de bureau. J'ai même appelé tous les hôpitaux moldus et je…_Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot.

Le jeune homme passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules tremblantes de sa petite amie.

___-Je suis sûre qu'il va bien. Laissons-lui le temps de se reposer, de se reprendre et il va revenir un beau matin, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et son habituel air rêveur..._En rassurant la jeune fille, Ron essayait de se convaincre lui même.

___-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la main ? _S'exclama la sorcière au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Sur le pouce de sa main droite s'étendait une plaie d'environ trois centimètres de long.

___-Oh, c'est rien de grave... Ce matin, Malefoy est venu à la boutique, et ce fils de troll à fait tomber un bocal de Frisbees à dents de serpents sur ma main. Il y avait une énorme flaque de sang, c'était atroce ! Y a même une cliente qui a tourné de l'œil alors je lui ai dit que ..._

Hermione eut alors un pauvre sourire pendant que Ron traitait Draco Malefoy de tout les noms d'oiseaux possibles et inimaginables. Bientôt son sourire se transforma en rire et elle se leva, les joues roses.

_-____Il est tard... je vais faire à manger. Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré à l'heure habituelle ce soir ?_

___-Bah... j'avais trop de travail à la boutique, un vendeur est malade tout ça..._mentit brillamment Ron.

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Hermione était déjà bien inquiète au sujet de Harry pas la peine qu'il en rajoute en lui avouant qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait durant les deux dernières heures …

******Chambre de Draco Malefoy. Lundi, 23:00 :**

___-Alors Potter ? _S'enquit innocemment Malefoy en entrant dans sa chambre. Harry était étendu sur le lit, la fiole de poison dans une main, l'autre posée sur le médaillon qui brillait contre son sternum. Il grogna de mécontentement en sentant le lit se creuser sous le poids du blond.

___-Ce qui s'est passé est du domaine de ma vie privée, Malefoy. Sache seulement que personne ne m'a vu et qu'à la fin j'ai ordonné à Ron de tout oublier. _Maugréa Harry.

Il ne voulait pas dire à Malefoy qu'il avait transplané à Godric's Hollow avec Ron et que, dans les ruines abandonnées, il avait serré le rouquin de toute ses forces. Qu'il avait sangloté contre son torse. Qu'il lui avait chuchoté des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites ou entendues dire au creux de son oreille...

Qu'il avait perdu encore un peu plus son âme dans les yeux trop bleus.

___-Mouais. _Malefoy haussa élégamment les épaules.___Tu fais ce que tu veux avec ta belette, Potter. Je te demandais juste ce que tu comptais faire maintenant !_

___-Oh. J'en sais rien en fait. Je crois … que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon._Harry souleva le flacon de poison, observant avec intérêt le mélange ambré. ___Je vais leur écrire une lettre d'adieu, puis je …_

___-Bien sûr que tu as le choix Potter. Ce n'est plus toi la __****__marionnette ____maintenant. Tes fils sont coupés, ancien pantin de chair,_ajouta-t-il en riant. ___Pour ma part, tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le souhaites. J'ai pour habitude de dormir dans mon laboratoire de potion donc tu ne me gêneras pas. De plus, tu prends peu de place et tu te nourris très peu !_

Il éclata de son rire venimeux en quittant la pièce. Mais Harry n'en avait cure : le médaillon était étrangement tiède contre son torse. 

___-C'est de la magie noire __!_ se morigéna-t-il à haute voix.

De la magie presque aussi noire que celle qui servait à faire les horcruxes. Malefoy lui avait dit qu'il avait mélangé des sortilèges d'Imperium, des potions qui donnent naissance aux inferis et un peu de magie du sang -la plus noire sans doute-. 

___Il sentait encore l'odeur de Ron._

Ce genre de magie n'apportait rien de bon. Elle faisait vivre dans des illusions et il ne voulait pas vivre ainsi car, lorsqu'il finirait par tomber (et cela allait forcement arriver), ce serait encore plus douloureux que si il avait tout arrêté tout de suite !

___La chaleur du torse de Ron contre sa joue._

Il se leva brusquement et fit les cent pas, tel un lion en cage. Devait-il continuer ou pas ? Malefoy lui donnait une nouvelle solution à son problème.

Il ferma les yeux et se souvint.

-_RWHP-_-

___-Ron dis moi «je t'aime» ! Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure pourtant elle résonna dans la maison détruite.__  
____-Je t'aime.__  
____Le souffle chaud caressa son oreille._

_-RWHP-_

Il rangea soigneusement la fiole de venin dans la poche de son blouson négligemment posé sur la chaise du bureau. Juste encore un peu. Il allait profiter encore un peu du médaillon !

******Chemin de Traverse. Jeudi, 19:56**

Harry frotta ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre et souffla dessus pour les réchauffer. Cela faisait deux heures déjà qu'il attendait sous la neige que Ron sorte. Il était tellement impatient de passer un nouveau moment avec son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait pas pu rester enfermé chez Malefoy. Et puis, il devait avouer que le serpentard l'avait mis à la porte car «Ton stress fait tourner mes potions, sale amoureux de belettes ! Zoophile, va !».

Il allait utiliser le médaillon pour la quatrième fois déjà, deux heures de pur bonheur avec sa marionnette l'attendaient. Ron était à lui. Entièrement à lui.

Un frisson de joie courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il se rappelait sa dernière utilisation de l'artefact magique.

Ils s'étaient baladé dans le Londres moldu, leurs mains étroitement enlacées. En suivant les quelques moldus qui traînaient encore dans les rues sombres, ils avaient atterrit dans une fête foraine.

Harry avait alors ordonné à Ron de monter avec lui dans la grande roue, de tirer avec une carabine à billes dans des ballons, de manger une crêpe au chocolat,...

Il le lui avait ordonné si machinalement que c'était comme si Ron avait agi de lui-même, comme s'ils étaient vraiment un couple d'amoureux se promenant.

Malefoy avait raison, reconnut Harry : avoir Ron comme marionnette humaine était la chose la plus extraordinaire et heureuse qui lui soit jamais arrivée !

Il attendait tellement impatiemment ces deux heures avec lui que, le reste de la journée, il parvenait à peine à dormir, manger et se concentrer sur autre chose.

Et cela allait durer la vie entière.

Bientôt Ron sortit de la boutique dont il ferma la porte, comme tous les soirs, sans se douter de ce qui allait lui arriver.

Harry marchait complètement collé à Ron; sa main dans la sienne, sa tête contre son cou, son épaule contre son torse. Il lui semblait ne jamais pouvoir être assez proche de lui.

___-Tiens ? Un marchand de hot-dogs ! On va s'en prendre un ? J'ai rien mangé de la journée._

Alors qu'il faisait la queue devant le petit stand, le regard de Harry accrocha une chevelure ébouriffée orange et noire portée par un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de se souvenir de l'endroit où il avait bien pu voir cet homme car, il était certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

Puis soudain, son image se superposa à celle d'un homme sur un balai, fendant le ciel avec sa robe d'un orange vif qui proclamait en grosses lettres noires «**Canons de Chudley**».

___-Par la barbe de Merlin, Ron ! _S'exclama Harry en tirant sur la manche du roux. ___Ron, regarde ! C'est le capitaine des Canons de Chudley ! _Il tira davantage sur le bras du garçon; extatique. ___C'est vrai que sa femme est moldue. _Puis, un peu étonné par le manque de réaction de son ami, il se tourna vers lui. ___Ron, qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

Les yeux bleus ne regardaient même pas dans la direction de son idole. Ils étaient vagues, mécaniquement fixes et vides.

C'est alors que Harry se souvint.

Puis la stupidité de sa situation le frappa de plein fouet. Ce n'était pas Ron. Ce truc sans âme n'était pas le garçon dont il était amoureux.

Il voulait tout de Ron, pas seulement son corps et sa présence. Il voulait son rire et sa maladresse, sa gourmandise et sa gentillesse. Cette marionnette ne le rendrait jamais heureux.

Fort de cette évidence, il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire : il allait mettre fin à cette mascarade...

___-Rentre chez toi Ron ! Quand tu sera devant la porte tu auras tout oublié de notre rendez-vous et tu te conduiras normalement._

******Chambre de Malefoy. Jeudi 20:40 :**

Au début, il ne ressentait qu'un amour platonique envers Ron, juste une amitié un peu trop possessive. Il n'avait jamais eu ni famille, ni ami, ni personne qui s'inquiétât sincèrement pour lui. Bien avant Sirius, Dumbledore et Lupin il y avait eu Ron. Le maladroit et adorable Ron Weasley avec qui il avait traversé tant de choses. Ron, qui lui donnerait sa vie sans hésiter et pour qui il ferait absolument n'importe quoi...

Il avait naïvement pensé qu'après la guerre Ron viendrait habiter avec lui au 12 square Grimmaurd. Qu'ils travailleraient ensemble au bureau des Aurors. Comme au temps de Poudlard, ensemble, toujours ensemble.  
Mais Ron avait choisi de vivre avec Hermione et la violence des sentiments qui l'avaient étreint lui avait fait peur. Il s'était découvert une haine profonde envers tous ceux qui étaient susceptibles de compter plus que lui dans le cœur de Ron.

Même Hermione, celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur : il la haïssait.

Dire qu'il avait cru être amoureux de Ginny. Il avait été bien loin du compte. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Ron, ce n'était pas un agréable chatouillis dans le creux du ventre ! Son amour pour Ron le prenait aux tripes, il courait dans ses veines et s'infiltrait dans son cœur comme un poison mortel. Il le sentait à chaque inspiration qui se lovait dans son sternum, tel un lion toujours éveillé dont les griffes déchiraient souvent sa poitrine.

___Ron. Ron. Ron …_

Et maintenant ? Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas continuer à utiliser le médaillon et il ne pouvait pas non plus vivre sans Ron.

Une solution... une seule solution. Depuis le début elle l'attendait patiemment dans la poche de son blouson. Si facile, si simple...après tout c'est ce à quoi il était destiné depuis plus de 18 ans.

Quand il arriva dans l'arrière boutique, Malefoy buvait à petites gorgées un verre de Whisky-pur-feu, les yeux perdus dans les flammes dansantes de la cheminée.

_-____Tu t'en vas ? _Demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. ___Tu n'a pas mis longtemps avant d'abandonner._

_-____Malefoy__, _souffla Harry, _t____u ne ..._

_-____Non Potter ! Tu vas m'écouter maintenant. _Il se leva, titubant_. ____Moi aussi je suis une putain de marionnette ! J'obéis à ma famille comme un bon toutou. Même Greg est comme toi et moi : il se contente d'obéir à mes ordres ! Alors arrête de voir juste ta petite personne. On peut parfaitement vivre et être heureux de cette façon. Tu crois que Weasley et Granger seront heureux d'apprendre que tu t'es tué à cause de eux ! Tu crois qu'ils vont pouvoir continuer à vivre ensemble et à fonder une famille en sachant que c'est à cause d'eux que leur meilleur ami s'est foutu en l'air !_

_-____Je sais._Chuchota finalement Harry en évitant soigneusement de le regarder. ___Je sais tout ça. Mais je choisis d'être égoïste. Juste une fois...une dernière fois._

Malefoy se laissa tomber sur le canapé, il plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage et resta un long moment ainsi.  
Juste au moment où Harry était sur le point de sortir de la pièce il entendit sa voix trainante.

_-____C'est parce que je t'aimais._Son sourire s'étira. Amer et glacial. ___Si je t'ai aidé, c'est parce que je t'aimais Potter …_

-RWHP-

Une fois dehors Harry vérifia que sa poche contenait bien la lettre qu'il avait soigneusement écrite juste après le premier usage du médaillon.

___Ron,___

___Pardonne-moi pour vous avoir quitté aussi brutalement, Hermione et toi. Crois moi que je suis sincèrement navré de t'annoncer cela de cette façon mais tu me connais et tu sais que je manque de courage quand il s'agit de ce genre de choses. Oui, tu me connais bien Ron, juste pas assez pour savoir ce qu'il y a au fond de moi.__  
____Je t'aime.__  
____Pas de la façon dont tu l'entends malheureusement, je ne t'aime pas comme un ami, je ne t'aime pas comme quelqu'un qui m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, je ne t'aime même pas comme un frère. Je t'aime passionnément, comme un garçon ne devrait normalement pas aimer un autre garçon. Et cela me fait souffrir car je sais que toi tu ne m'aimes pas de cette façon. Cet aveu, je sais qu'il va casser ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi … et Hermione aussi. Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de mettre un terme à ma souffrance, égoïstement, je le sais.__  
____Il y a autre chose que je dois t'avouer : je suis la cause de toutes ces heures pendant lesquelles tu ne te souvenais plus de ce que tu avais fait. J'ai trouvé un moyen de faire de toi ma __****__marionnette ____grâce à la magie noire. Je n'en suis pas fier mais je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fais. De toutes manière, tu te souviendras de tout dès que j'enlèverai le médaillon.__  
____Pardonne moi Ron et merci d'avoir toujours été à mes côtés.__  
____Prends soin de toi et d'Hermione.__  
____Adieu,_

___Harry.__  
_

Il transplana devant l'appartement de Ron et Hermione. Là, il déposa précautionneusement la lettre sur le paillasson. Ils la découvriraient demain en allant travailler, quand il serait trop tard. Il transplana à nouveau, non sans avoir effleuré une dernière fois la porte de bois désespérément fermée et il atterrit à Godric's Hollow.

Là où tout avait commencé.

Il s'assit au milieu des ruines de sa première maison, étrangement calme et soulagé. Tout allait finir : la souffrance, la culpabilité, la tristesse, il allait enfin connaître la paix.

Les doigts de Harry jouaient distraitement avec le flacon dans sa poche, et il respira à plein poumon l'air frais et piquant de cette dernière nuit.  
Puis il enleva le médaillon lentement et le mit dans la poche de son jean, avec douceur et délicatesse. C'était fini.  
Au loin, il crût entendre quelques éclats de voix provenant sans doute du seul pub de la ville, mais bien vite le silence reprit possession des rues sombres : le village était désert.

Il inspira à nouveau, désirant s'imprégner de toutes les senteurs possibles. Même les bruits des animaux de la campagne environnante avaient disparus comme si la Nature retenait son souffle. Il expira doucement et se détourna enfin des rues de Godric's Hollow pour faire face à la maison. Ce qui aurait dû être sa maison si Voldemort n'avait pas existé. Il aurait dû être là, insouciant, dans ces ruines qui avaient dû être un salon, en train de dîner avec ses parents … et peut-être même qu'il aurait eu un petit frère ou une petite sœur.  
Mais Voldemort avait tout détruit et il ne lui restait que sa solitude. Il se sentirait seul jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Si seulement..., si seulement Ron était resté avec lui, si seulement il l'avait aimé... alors, Harry était sûr qu'à force de temps, la solitude aurait disparu de son cœur. Qu'à la place, le bonheur aurait coulé dans ses veines, effaçant toutes ces années de tristesse, et que les jours se seraient succédés, calmes et sereins, comme un long après-midi d'été au goût d'éternité.  
Mais le Destin avait décidé que Harry Potter ne serait jamais heureux. Alors, Harry déboucha la fiole de poison et ...

_-____Harry …_

Cela n'avait était qu'un souffle. Pourtant, en se retournant il reconnut la longue et fine silhouette à quelques mètre de lui. Ron avait l'air hébété et il tenait encore sa lettre à la main.

_-____Je..__._Sa voix était étrangement sourde,___Je me suis souvenu, je devais te voir... et j'ai trouvé ça. Alors je suis venu ici._

___-Tu n'aurais pas du venir Ron... _Chuchota Harry. ___Maintenant va-t-en et oublie moi ! Attends, prends ça d'abord …_

Harry fouilla alors dans la poche de son jean … il ne tarda pas à en sortir le médaillon, la pierre en son centre brillait encore plus vivement que d'habitude. La lueur émise venait baigner les ruines, les couvrant de rouge.

Harry lança alors le bijou à Ron qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, il ne fit aucun geste pour l'attraper et l'objet tomba mollement sur le sol.

___-C'est avec ça que j'ai pu te contrôler. Maintenant va rejoindre Hermione … Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi Ron. Je ne veux pas de ton amitié ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !_

Il lui tourna ostensiblement le dos et fixa le flacon dans sa main. Tout était finit … Il souleva le poison d'une main tremblante.

___-REPOSE MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE, ESPECE DE SOMBRE CRETIN !_

Harry sursauta brusquement et se tourna vers Ron. Les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, il était enfin sortit de sa léthargie. Il fit un brusque mouvement vers sa poche mais Harry fut plus rapide et il désarma son vis-à-vis d'un «_Expelliarmus_». La baguette alla s'écraser contre un pan de mur à l'opposé du terrain.

_-____Harry !_Ron n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son calme, sa voix était vibrante de colère.___Tu vas poser ce truc TOUT DE SUITE ! Ou je vais vraiment, VRAIMENT m'énerver !_

Harry garda sa baguette pointée sur lui, il était un peu surpris par la réaction du roux.

___-Ne bouge pas ! _Lui ordonna-t-il en le voyant s'approcher.

___-Vas-y ! Jette moi un sort Harry ! _Le menaça-t-il en continua d'avancer. Puis, sans crier gare il sauta sur le brun et l'écrasa sur le sol. Après une courte bataille, le roux eut l'avantage et il réussit à attraper la baguette de Harry qu'il jeta au loin. Mais il ne réussit pas à lui prendre la fiole de poison que le sorcier brun cachait dans son poing.

___-Lâche moi ! _Haleta Harry en se débattant. ___Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Laisse moi en paix ! J'AI MAL ! PUTAIN TU COMPRENDS ÇA !_

Il s'interrompit brutalement en sentant des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux.

___-Bien ! Puisque c'est ce que tu veux !_

L'instant d'après Ron s'était relevé sans dire un mot, Harry se redressa à son tour, un peu désarçonné par son comportement. Au début il crût que Ron était en train de partir et les larmes se mirent à couler, inondant ses joues. Mais Ron n'avait pas l'intention de partir, il fit quelques pas et se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose sur le sol. Il revint vers Harry, le médaillon dans la main.

___-Choisis maintenant : ou tu bois ce truc, ou tu prends le médaillon et je suis à toi pour la vie ! Non, attends ! Tu sais quoi ! J'en ai même pas besoin de ça !_

Le jeune homme roux jeta violemment le bijou qui s'écrasa contre un mur, la pierre se brisa en deux.

_-____Je ferai ce que tu voudras Harry. _Ajouta-t-il en étendant ses bras, comme pour s'offrir entièrement. ___Viens ..__._

Harry sentit ses doigts se détendre autour du flacon. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

___-Et Hermione ? _Tenta-t-il faiblement.

___-J'aime Hermione ! Mais elle ne vaut pas ta vie. Rien ne vaut ta vie, Harry. Tu devrais pourtant savoir à quel point je tiens à toi !_

Harry sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, il prit une grande inspiration, ses jambes tremblaient, ses mains tremblaient, tout son corps se rebellait contre ce qu'il allait dire :

___-Non,_chuchota-t-il.___Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !_

___-Écoute Harry ! _Ron avait recommencé à s'approcher, petit à petit, les mains tendues. ___On va partir, loin, très loin. On abandonne tout ! Rien que tout les deux... _reprit-il plus doucement. ___Toi et moi, à vie !_

Et Harry sut qu'il s'était trompé, Ron le connaissait très bien. Il savait que c'était ___ces _mots-là qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où, plus jeune, il avait rêvé que quelqu'un vienne le sortir de son placard : _On va partir loin Harry, tous les deux … Je te protégerai. Tu n'auras plus jamais mal …_

_Ces _mots ..

Ces foutus mots qu'il avait attendus toute sa vie : Ron venait de les lui dire.

Alors quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de lui.

Brusquement, douloureusement.

Était-ce son mal-être ? Sa solitude ?

Il n'en savait rien …

Il tomba juste à genoux et éclata en sanglots comme un enfant. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il prit ses cheveux dans ses mains et les serra de toutes ses forces.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi c'était toujours Ron qui lui faisait du bien ? Pourquoi trouvait-il toujours les mots, les comportements qu'il fallait ?

Comme si il n'avait été créé que pour lui.

Entre deux sanglots, Harry prit une brusque inspiration, l'air glacial lui brûla la gorge :

Il était vivant !

À travers ses larmes, il vit Ron s'accroupir devant lui.

Bientôt son monde se limita aux prunelles bleues ... Non, en fait son monde avait toujours été délimité ainsi.

Le garçon en face de lui se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mélangent, jusqu'à ce que les larmes de Harry coulent sur ses propres joues.

-___Je suis à toi_, murmura-t-il alors. Et cela était si sincère, si vrai que Harry ferma doucement les yeux, les larmes avaient cessé.

-___Je suis à toi__,_ répéta-t-il à son tour.  
-

Voilà.

Je m'excuse encore si ce couple vous a agressé les yeux. Pour la fin, à chacun de l'interpréter comme il veux ;D

Je vous avez prévenu que ce serait super neuneu mais faut bien écrire un truc neuneu une fois dans sa vie nan ?


End file.
